Las merodeadoras de Hogwarts
by Bronwyn y Ginny
Summary: Keira y Keidins Keats son dos gemelas un tanto peculiares que son expulsadas de Beuxbatons por mal comportamiento. Y ahora irán a Hogwarts...donde no pasarán desapercibidas. Esperamos reviews.


¡Hola! Somos Bronwyn bm y Ginny Evans B. Nos hemos juntado para hacer esta historia. Es la primera que hacemos y esperos que les guste a todos que la lean. Por ahora solo el primer capítulo. Esperamos recibir rewies (aunque sean para decir que no les gustó). Si no recibimos rewies no continuaremos pues es una tontería escribir una historia para nadie ¿no?

**CAPÍTULO 1: EXPULSADAS**

Era una soleada mañana de Junio. Sólo quedaban un par de semanas para acabar el curso. Dos chicas se encontraban uniformadas y con unas maletas a sus pies a las puertas de Beuxbatons. Las acababan de expulsar por mal comportamiento... Eran gemelas. Se llamaban Keira y Keidins Keats. Tenían una estatura normal para su edad, catorce años, y no estaban ni demasiado gordas ni demasiado delgadas. Tenían el pelo color caoba y ligeramente, pero muy ligeramente ondulado. Keidins llevaba el pelo por encima de la cintura en forma de pico. Keira lo llevaba por la mitad de la espalda y a capas. A pesar de llevar el pelo de diferentes formas, la gente se confundía. Sus ojos eran color miel.

Las dos se encontraban muy calladas. Sabían lo que se las venía encima. Keira fue la primera en hablar:

-Papá nos va a matar, de esta no sobrevivimos.

-No va a tardar en llegar, será mejor que se lo expliques tú.

-¿Yo¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tú tuviste la idea.

-Perdona bonita pero fuiste tú.

-Bueno, vale. Fuimos las dos. Pero se lo explicas tú.

Keira iba a contestar cuando vieron a lo lejos el coche de su padre.

-Oh, oh... Se acerca la hora de la verdad.

El coche paró en frente suya. Dentro iba su padre, Nicolas. Y su hermana Kimberly. Kimberly era tres años más mayor que las gemelas, era la oveja negra de la familia aunque ellas la llamaban "la oveja raquítica". Era una chica todo lo contrario que ellas. Era seria, introvertida y tenía muy mal humor. Siempre parecía tener una expresión de asco en la cara.

Entraron en el coche. Su padre estaba de mal humor:

-¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez? No se lo que habréis hecho pero os habéis pasado. Os vais a pasar el verano encerradas en casa.

-Pero...-contestó Keidins- no fue con mala intención. Pero es que ¡Se lo buscaron ellos!

-Es verdad, no nos paraban de castigar por tonterías- la ayudó su hermana.

-¿HECHIZAR LOS LIBROS PARA QUE LE DEN AL PROFESOR DE HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA O TEÑIR EL PELO DE COLOR AMARILLO CANARIO A LA PROFESORA DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS ES UNA TONTERÍA?-Chilló su padre.

No contestaron.

-Ya me estáis explicando que habéis hecho.

-Hechizamos la ropa de los profesores- dijo Keidins muy rápidamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Hechizamos la ropa de los profesores- repitió esta vez más lentamente.

-¡LOS DEJASTEIS DESNUDOS!

-No, papá no seas bestia- contestó Keira- solo cambiamos sus túnicas por ropa interior del sexo contrario... Delante de todos...

-¿QUÉ!

-Tampoco es para tanto... No es como para que nos expulsen...-dijo Keidins

-ESO SUMADO A TODO LO QUE HABEIS ECHO DESDE QUE PUSISTEIS UN PIE EN ESE COLEGIO-respiró hondo e intentó calmarse- No os han expulsado solo por eso, eso ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

El trayecto hasta su casa fue una continua bronca. Aunque ellas no escuchaban mucho.

-Además ahora tendré que buscaros otro colegio de magia. Pero os advierto una cosa a la mínima que reciba una queja os traigo derechitas a casa.

-No somos tan malas- se quejaron.

-De todas formas no hace falta que las busques un colegio. Para lo que sirven...-habló por primera vez Kimberly- no me extrañaría que os volvieran a expulsar. Nadie os quiere en su colegio.

-Por lo menos a nosotras nos pueden expulsar de algún colegio- se defendió- Keira- Además es la primera vez que nos expulsan de un colegio. A ti si que no te quiere nadie.

-¡eh! Basta ya. Os estáis pasando las dos- las regañó su padre.

- No digas eso Keira, no es verdad- contestó Keidins lo suficiente bajo para que solo la oyeran sus hermanas- ¡Kimberly tiene novio!

-¡Ah, sí! Es verdad ¿Qué tal con él?

-Muy bien- dijo Kimberly secamente

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

-¿Para que lo quieres saber, Keira?

-Para regalarle una capa de invisibilidad. ¡Ah, no¡Qué no le hace falta!- Keira y Keidins estallaron en una carcajada

-CALLAOS- gritó Kimberly enfadada.

-¿Qué pasa ahí atrás?- preguntó Nicolas

-Nada papá- dijeron las gemelas con voz de niñas buenas.

En ese momento llegaron a casa, su madre las estaba esperando en la puerta. El interrogatorio y la bronca fue muy parecida a la de su padre. Esa noche sus padres decidieron el castigo de las gemelas. Aquel verano le pasaron castigadas en su casa. Con Kimberly metiéndose con ellas y fastidiándolas todo el rato. Más de una vez estuvieron a punto de hechizarla, pero se contuvieron, porque eran menores de edad. Aunque toda su familia eran magos y brujas Kimberly era una squib, prácticamente muggle.

No tuvieron noticias de Dumbledore hasta mediados de Agosto. Dumbledore las había aceptado en su colegio.

Era uno de septiembre, el andén se encontraba abarrotado de gente. Keira y Keidins acababan de traspasar la barrera que separaba el andén nueve y tres cuartos de King Cross.

Se subieron al tren y buscaron un compartimiento vacío. Solo encontraron uno al final del tren, se sentaron y dejaron sus cosas. Estuvieron un rato hablando de como sería su nuevo colegio. Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió y entraron un chico y una chica.

-¿Nos podemos quedar aquí? Es que todo está lleno- preguntó la chica

-Claro

Los dos se sentaron después de dejar baúles.

-¿Cómo os llamáis? Yo soy Keira Keats y ella es mi hermana gemela Keidins.

-Yo soy Ginny Weasley, encantada

-Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter.

-Tú ganaste el concurso de los tres magos¿no?- preguntó Keidins

-Eh...Sí ¿Sois nuevas?- dijo Harry extrañado. La gente cuando se enteraba de quien era le solía preguntar por su cicatriz, su pasado...

-Sí. Antes íbamos a Beuxbatons. Pero nos expulsaron- dijo como si fuera una cosa normal Keira.

-Ah...- dijeron los otros.

- Por eso sabemos que ganaste el concurso.

-¿Vuestros padres son magos?- preguntó Ginny

-Sí, tenemos una hermana squib aparte de tonta pero por lo demás... todos son magos. Aunque no tenemos nada en contra de los muggles ni de los que algunos llaman "sangre sucia"

-Un nombre horrible en nuestra opinión- terminó su hermana.

-¿Y sólo conocéis a Harry por haber ganado el concurso de los tres magos?- preguntó Ginny

-¡Ah, no!- respondió Keidins- Sabemos todo su historial, que sobrevivió, la cicatriz...-dijo cansinamente- pero nos parece mas interesante lo otro.

-Ah...- Ginny y Harry se habían quedado asombrados, aquellas chicas eran increíbles.

-¿Y por qué os expulsaron?- preguntó Harry

-Nada grave- respondió Keira- pequeñas travesuras...

Estuvieron un rato contándoles algunas de las "travesuras que habían llevado a cabo en su antiguo colegio.

-¿Qué curso empezareis?- preguntó Harry

- Quinto

-Entonces como yo

En ese momento entraron Hermione y Ron. Se presentaron y estuvieron hablando hasta mediodía cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Draco seguido de Crabbe y Goyle

-Harry Potter y sus súbditos.

-Son mis amigos Malfoy pero tú nunca comprenderás lo que es eso.

Malfoy le ignoró.

-¿Vosotras quienes sois?- dijo bordemente

-Somos Keira y Keidins Keats ¿Y tú? Mejor no nos lo digas. Preferimos no contar con gusanos imbéciles en nuestra lista de conocidos- dijo Keidins

-Lárgate Malfoy- dijo Ron

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y no les molestaron más.


End file.
